


Bottled up Feelings

by RandomFan4EVER



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: Judai is just hanging out while Yusei is working on his D-Wheel and ...
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bottled up Feelings

At the moment Yusei is working on his D-Wheel.

Judai is chilling on the couch close to the chairs. It's pretty comfy even though it is covered in motor oil. Yusei usually sleeps there when pulling all-nighters in the garage.

"Yusei, do you understand women?" Judai asks out of nowhere.

Yusei puts down the equipment he has in his hand. "Not really." Yusei doesn't have much experience with dating.

Partially because he is an orphan with a criminal mark he doesn't want to get removed, a reminder of how unjust the world is if you don't fit the standard.

Not only that, Yusei is also a famous duelist chased by the press. Which is not really great for any type of relationship.

Speaking of the press, they will have a field day writing about Judai hanging out with him. They will definitely jump to conclusions about their friendship.

Unfortunately that is something he is used to after years of living together with Jack and Crow.

They mostly refrained from writing about him and Aki, probably because she used to be a minor and now she is in another city studying to be a doctor.

That and her politician of a father will definitely not let the press say anything defamatory about his daughter.

Meanwhile Judai remains silent with an unreadable look on his face.

Yusei feels bad. Judai encourages him to believe in himself so much, Yusei wished he had answers for him. "But if you want my opinion on something, I will give it."

This caused Judai to start talking.

"Well, there is this one girl I went to school with. I think she likes me, but she hasn't really said anything explicit. I think she knows I'm not really ... certain about what our relationship should be, especially since I'm now fused with Yubel."

Yusei takes a moment to take it all in.

It is clear that Judai is bothered with the whole thing. Usually that is not something that Judai chooses to openly express, so it must really be bugging him.

Maybe Yubel also wants this resolved. The line between Judai and Yubel is sometimes blurry, especially because Yusei didn't know Judai before the whole mess with Paradox.

Yusei admits "I don't know how to deal with something like that, but talking to her about it seems a great start."

Judai groans and shifts on the couch.

Maybe Judai finally realizes bottling up your feelings and pretending everything is great all the time isn't a great way to go about life.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Judai and Yuma
> 
> Might take a while due to personal reasons.


End file.
